stephen_bruno_the_bookfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
List of characters throughout the universe. List of Characters * Stephen J. Bruno II - The main character of the entire series. He is young teenage boy who wears fake shoes and enjoys playing CSGO. He previously dated Li'l Kelly before she broke up with him although he still feelings for her. He isn't very intelligent and is easily manipulated however he can make his own decisions when necessary. He is a capable fighter known to hold his own in hand to hand combat and can use fire arms at ease. In book 3 he becomes the mayor of Emerson and remains for most of Book 4. * Thomas - Main character throughout the series and is Stephen's age. Although they don't interact much they attend school together. He is the main character of his own spin off Thomas Hickson the Book. He has a dog named Belle who is secretly and evil genius. Thomas was originally born in Boston, however moved to Emerson with his parents. * Zatch the Ostrich - Zatch is a male Ostrich who Stephen found in Book 3. He becomes Stephen best friend and adviser at times and helps Stephen in many of his schemes no matter what. He also has a wife named Olivia who he has a baby with. * The Hood Rat - Founder of the hood and the first rat to inhabit Emerson. He is the leader of the rats until the lizard where he stepped down afterwords and became a monk in Tibet and married. However he returned upon discovery of the chaos in Emerson. * Nicky Fabiano - Recurring character. He goes to school with Stephen and is orange. He also likes to play basket ball. Stephen likes to bully him and takes his stuff. He is presumed dead when he swallows a time bomb but turns up alive later on. In Book 3 he joins the Anti Stephen League and helps them kidnap Li'l Kelly, however he along with the other members we eaten by the Nest. * Peter Romano - A teacher at Stephen's school who hates Thomas but favors Chris. He used to be a performer and went by the name Millimeter Peter but quit after he found out it was all to make fun of him. He now despises millimeters and only works at Emerson because they banned the measurement. * Chris - Student in Stephen and Thomas' class. He is later revealed to work for Alfonso. * Elliot - A very average teen in Stephen's grade. He has a very plain and simple life, however his mother secretly despises him. He eventually grows tired of his boring life and dies. His body is buried in the center of town, however it is later taken by the Nest. * Derek - The King of the lizards and sworn enemy of the Hood Rat. He leads an invasion of Emerson, however falls to his death after a battle with the Hood Rat. * Darth Alfonso - Student in Stephen's class. Although he seems innocent at first he is secretly and evil mastermind with several followers and manipulates events in his favor. * Ernie - Stephen's assistant after he becomes the mayor. He is later kidnapped by Joe the lizard and eventually executed. His death sparks a war with the rats * Kelly - Stephen's former girlfriend from the town of Wycoff. They dated for most of the books. At one point she was kidnapped by the Anti Stephen League to get revenge on Stephen but he saved her. She eventually broke up with him, however he wants to get her back. * Aaron - A teen who was sent to prison for blowing up his flip phone that he was forced to use. Stephen meets him in prison and Aaron shows him the ropes. They plan a break out and it works for a while, however Stephen betrays him thinking that Aaron wanted Belle the Helicopter for himself and pushes him off the prison wall. * Kurt Forbes - Kelly's friend from Wycoff who beats up Stephen. He later joins the Anti Stephen League. * Stephen Junior - Son of Zatch and Olivia. Named after Stephen. Category:Characters